


Nothing wrong with a tomboy

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I love how you write, really. :) I wanted to ask you if you could do a Crowley x Reader where the reader is a tomboy (basically a female Dean but with Sam' sensibility XD) and Crowley is half human? He fall for her and shows it with witty comments and sarcasm. Sorry for eventual english mistakes, I'm italian. Have a nice day! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was really difficult but fun to write and I can relate a lot. might do a part two.. If you want one let me know

Crowley slowly made his way over to the woman sitting at the long table. Many would say she was wild or that she acted too much like a boy but Crowley found himself in awe over her. He enjoyed how she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and she could handle her own. Taking a deep breath he steadied himself, he was nervous he was yet again going to try and talk to her. Ever since he had been turned into only being a half demon his human side had made him fall madly in love with the huntress but his demon side still made him be a little harsh.  
Standing beside her he licked at his lips, "What are you doing luv?" Y/N jumped at the sudden voice beside her, "Good lord Crowley you scared the hell out of me." Y/N chuckled. Crowley smirked "No darling I think there will always be a little bit of a hellish side in you." Standing from the table she smiled at him, "I don't know if that is a compliment or a insult." Crowley Smirked at this. "So where is moose and not moose?" He asked her following her as she went into the kitchen. "Oh they went out on a case." Knotting his brows at her answer, "And you are not with them? Not loosing your touch are you darling?" Y/N felt her temper flare at his remark, "NO.... I... I just don't do good when there are children involved." She said the last part rather quickly. She felt weak, like because she couldn't handle this case that made her useless.  
Crowley could tell he had hit a nerve and instantly regretted saying anything. The thing was he knew by the sound of her voice this went deeper, "Look Y/N I didn't mean anything by it... I'm sorry." He told her looking down then he thought of something. "Say luv, since the boys are out what do you say me and you go do something... maybe get a bite to eat... I know this really good place in Paris..." Y/N smiled at the thought but then thought about it, she didn't fit in with him. She liked Crowley more than liked him but he would never want her. Y/N didn't wear dresses or get her hair and makeup done... no she wore jeans and plaid shirts. "Thanks Crowley but I don't think I would be much company." Y/N didn't see the look on the half demon's face as he straightened his suit, "Alright dove dinner alone it is." and with that he was gone.  
Y/N felt as tears met her eyes, how she would have loved to have dinner with him but she knew he was better off with some super model or something. Fixing herself a bowl of noodles she went and ate alone at the table before getting a shower and getting into bed. She hated nights like these, nights when she was alone with her thoughts. Nights when all she could think about was how unattractive she was or how useless she was. Tonight would be even worse because tonight she refused a date with the man of her dreams.  
Crowley sat in an armchair by the fire. He had never went to eat in Paris, that was something he wanted to do with Y/N. He thought to why she wouldn't want to go out with him... I mean he was the king of Hell but there was something else. Thinking he decide on something and smiled before disappearing. Y/N had decided she needed something to distract herself so she went and popped in the next season on walking dead. She thought it was funny how these people seemed to have it so hard... the zombies weren't even moving that fast. All of a sudden she heard a voice, "Y/N luv?!" Crowley? What was he doing here... No he couldn't be here she was in her PJs. Just as she was getting up to shut the door he was standing in it looking her up and down.  
Crowley had to swallow the lump in his throat as he looked at Y/N. She was in nothing but a long shirt that had to be one of the boy's and a pair of underwear. "Crowley what are you doing here?" Y/N said snapping him out of his thoughts. Prying his eyes off of her bare legs he looked at her and smiled, "Well I know you didn't want to go out so I brought Paris here... Is that Walking Dead? What episode is that?" he told her as he lifted the bags in has hands to show her and glanced at the screen. Looking at the bags Y/N couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N and Crowley had been enjoying each others company all night. The food from Paris was delicious and she would have never guessed that the king of Hell would like the Walking dead. He and her had both laughed when they talked about how slow the Zombies were moving and how easy it would be to kill them. Now they were just sitting on Y/N's bed talking about this and that. He had felt more open with her than any other woman ever. He had told her about how his mother had left him but didn't linger on the subject for too long. Now she was telling him about herself.  
"...I don't know the boys never let me go on any case where there are children involved... I guess it is for the best." Crowley cocked his head at this "Y/N caring for the safety of children isn't a weakness, it's a good thing. Something to be proud of." Y/N smiled at the half demon, "Thank you Crowley." Feeling like they had had enough fun for one day he stood from the bed. "Well luv I think it is time to goooo.." Not knowing it his foot had got caught up in the covers and he fell forward. Catching himself on his hands he made sure not to put all of his weight on her. He looked up to see his face inches from hers. "Y/N I'm so sorry I... I didn't." Y/N looked to see the man blushing fiercely and knew he was embarrassed.   
Deciding to go for it she silenced him with a kiss. Closing his eyes he sighed into her mouth. Swiping his tongue over her lip she opened her mouth for him. Rolling his tongue into her mouth he mapped out her mouth while he lowered himself down closer to her. He didn't want to push her into doing anything she didn't want to do but then he felt her begin to push away his coat. "Crowley too many clothes." Rolling his shoulders he helped her push the coat away and then let her unbutton and remove his tie and shirt. Even if he was a gentleman he could only contain himself so much. Moving his hand he gripped he collar of her shirt and pulled making buttons fly everywhere. "Crowley I liked that shirt." "I'll replace it." he told her before slamming his lips back into hers.  
Slowly piece by piece their clothing disappeared. "Darling I need you to tell me this is okay... I need you to tell me you want this." He looked into her E/C eyes and waited for her answer. Smiling she stroked the side of his face "Yes Crowley... I want this... I want you ...Please?'' He smiled before closing the small distance between their bodies and slowly eased into her. "Ahh Crowley." Crowley growled as he felt her stretch around him. After giving her time to adjust he began to move. Thrusting his hips he kept an even slow pace. Kissing her neck and collarbone "mmm Y/N feels so bloody good." Crowley continued to suck marks into her neck to prove she was his. Moving faster he felt his climax coming and felt her throbbing around his member.  
"Come on darling cum for me." he grunted into her soft skin. That was all it took for her to fall into sweet ecstasy. Y/N screamed his name as she cummed on his cock. With her tightening around him he spilled himself into her "Y/N ahh my sweet beautiful Y/N." She felt as a hot liquid filled her up and moaned. When he had caught his breath he slowly pulled out of her and kissed her one last time before he rolled to lay beside her. Y/N instantly curled up into his side laying her head on his chest. "Go to sleep luv." Crowley said after a few minutes when he heard her yawn. Y/N tensed for a second... "Will...will you be here when I..." Crowley smiled at this and pulled her closer, "Yes dove I will be here as long as you want me to be." Hearing this Y/N un-tensed and smirked, "Then you will be here for a long time."


End file.
